


Caught

by LittleCharlie



Series: Linumi Drabbles [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chases, F/M, Hide and Seek, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew that Bumi would catch her. She'd let him eventually, but not without a fight. He'd have to earn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Lin bent over double, breathing hard. Strands of her hair fell forward into her eyes, and she pushed them back roughly. It had been a long time since she'd been this out of breath.

"Linny? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Bumi's mischievous tone sent shivers up her spine, and her eyes narrowed. Tired or not, if he thought she'd make it easy for him…

She ducked quietly around the building and bolted. She heard the slapping of his footsteps on the concrete behind her and increased her pace. Her heart pounded, and her chest tightened.

The use of her bending was forbidden during their games. It evened the playing field for him, but it left her at a bit of a disadvantage. Bumi had told her once, when they were younger, that she'd get stronger if she couldn't use one of her 'senses', just like her mother's earthbending had gotten stronger once she'd lost her sight. It would help, he'd insisted.

Lin smiled even now, thinking about it. It was true that her body had gotten stronger, her running swifter and more even. She could last longer now, too. The problem was that in this area, Bumi was far better.

Oh, she could win if she really wanted to. She could make it around him to get to the finish line without him catching her. If this were real, if she were really running from a criminal, she had no doubt that she'd be fine. She'd be fighting for her life, after all, and she was a survivor. But they both knew that Bumi would catch her. She'd let him eventually, but not without a fight. He'd have to earn it.

"I'm gonna catch you, Linny!" She heard him call, and she couldn't stop the smile. A fork appeared ahead of her and she turned left. As she rounded the corner, she had to skid to a stop. Dead end. An oath escaped her lips. She knew this city; they'd been born here. She knew where all of the dead ends were, and she knew how to avoid them. Stupid Bumi; She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

The footsteps behind her were slower now. She spun, eyes narrowing as she backed up. He rounded the corner, moving casually. He knew the streets as well as she did. There was nowhere for her to go now. He grinned broadly.

"Silly Linny. Got a little confused, huh?" He teased, still moving forward as she backed away.

"Oh go ride a hog monkey." She hissed, glaring. He grinned wider, moving to pin her against the wall. Their eyes locked, faces inches apart.

"Caught you," he whispered, breath fanning her face.


End file.
